


A Couple Of Caged Animals

by Fae_Eternal



Series: Gabriel Lives Because Sam Can't Live Without Him [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Lucifer, Annoyed Michael, Head Cannon: Michael Is A Flirt, Lucifer Paces, Lucifer Secretly Likes Michaels Company, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Michael Napping, Michael Picks Up Lucifers Sitting Position, Michifer - Freeform, Trapped In The Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer paces and Micheal imitates Luci's sitting position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Couple Of Caged Animals

**Author's Note:**

> This was not planned but it wormed it's way into my head and now this series has Michifer though only while they're in the cage. Trust me it'll be a while before they get out...I think...  
> Also I can't find the picture I was looking for of Lucifer but it's when hes just leaning back in his chair...I think it's when Sam tells him to shut up I'm not positive.

Michael watched Lucifer pace around muttering under his breath. He had been like this nonstop since they were sucked into the cage. Michael didn't bother to keep count, it could have been only days or even years. It didn't matter, they weren't getting out. Lucifer should just acknowledge that and take a seat.

Michael materialized another chair and leaned back in his, hands behind his head and feet resting on the table in front of him. Lucifer gave him a dark look as he paced, hands clenched at his sides.

"You know." Michael began a while later ignoring the seething look Lucifer threw at him for breaking the (relative) silence. "I have just the solution for all that tension." He winked for good measure. Lucifer liked to play oblivious sometimes.

"Now is not the time." Lucifer shot back.

Michael snorted, "we have nothing but time here."

"We will get out." Michael knew Lucifer well enough to know Lucifer wasn't talking to him, he was trying to reassure himself.

"Correction, we would have gotten out if our vessels were still here." Michael couldn't keep the annoyed tone out of his voice. Somehow their true vessels didn't follow them into the cage. Michael had a feeling his father had something to do with it since Lucifer had his old vessel and it wasn't rotting away. Neither was Michael's current vessel, which closely resembled a young John Winchester.

Lucifer glared for exactly 24 seconds (he counted), before turning and stalking through the darkness away from him. Michael rolled his eyes, he wasn't going after him because Lucifer would come back when he wanted company or attention. He leaned back and closed his eyes, planning on taking a nap while he waited.


End file.
